


my hope in hell (take me to your paradise)

by ah_choo (lieagain)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Porn With Plot, Slight humiliation kink, [insert the red sweating emoji here], i think i've finally learned how to tag smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieagain/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: jihoon knows meeting with mingyu is like playing with fire.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	my hope in hell (take me to your paradise)

**Author's Note:**

> title from twice's "hell in heaven" :)

"Still can't catch us?" Mingyu asks.

"Nah, I'm doing this deliberately," Jihoon replies ironically, trying to be smug about it, but it's not easy with three thick fingers up your ass. "I think you would like the handcuffs too much," he pants, "begging me to fuck you right at the police station."

Mingyu whines and jabs his fingers harder, Jihoon's cock leaking even more precum on his stomach.

"Would you?" he asks, an unreadable expression on his face. "Fuck me in front of all your colleagues?"

"Would you let me do this in front of your boys? So they can see… hng… what a little slut you can become for me?"

Mingyu groans and curls his fingers, hitting Jihoon's prostate this time. Jihoon lets out the most embarrassing moan and Mingyu laughs at him.

It's not always like that. Sometimes he's on all fours. Sometimes it's Mingyu. The last time, Mingyu was bouncing on his cock, the most blissful expression on his face, the shirt and jacket still on, premium fabrics getting crumpled under Jihoon's hands that held on firmly to Mingyu's waist, tie loose around his neck.

When the roles are reversed, Mingyu makes him go insane with his little and big noises, keening, makes the dirtiest, most obscene words slip from Jihoon's mouth, words too embarrassing to think about outside the bedroom. But now he has trouble gathering his thoughts, the other man trying to ease his fourth finger into him. It's kind of humiliating when he's fully clothed, and Jihoon's completely naked.

Mingyu finally pushes the finger in and Jihoon feels a distant, familiar wave of orgasm incoming.

It gets cut off, Mingyu's right-hand fingers circled firmly around his cock, his hole suddenly completely empty. He wags his lube coated finger in front of Jihoon's face, left to right.

"Not yet, inspector," he says with a smirk, his voice dripping like honey, sticky and heavy. "Let me have fun with you tonight."

If Mingyu's hand wasn't stopping him, he would come only hearing this one sentence. Instead, he just nods and lays his head back on the pillow, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Go on," he lets him.

***

Before Jihoon even steps a foot into the police station the next morning, Seokmin sweeps him by his shoulders, steering him back to the parking lot. He almost drops the can of his diet coke to the ground.

"We’ve got a case," the younger says.

"Already?"

"There was a robbery at the National Museum at night."

Jihoon feels the blood draining from his face.

"Let me guess, Kim Mingyu's gang again?"

Seokmin looks down at him with honest surprise.

"How did you know, sunbae?"

Jihoon shrugs. "Who else."

Soonyoung is waiting for them already in the car, fiddling with the navigation from the driver's seat. _All I want for Christmas is you_ is playing on the radio, reminding Jihoon that it's in fact Christmas morning. He's going to spend the day at work again, instead of a date. 

_You had your date last night,_ a voice in his head says, and he tries to push it back from where it came. _Hours of edging can’t be called a date._

They both get in the back, and Soonyoung drives off as soon as they close the door.

"Guess what they got this time," Soonyoung asks.

"I don't know, another Kim Hongdo painting?" Jihoon asks with a roll of his eyes. Kim Mingyu's gang specializes in stealing famous artworks, either contemporary or classic ones.

"That was last time," Soonyoung waves his hand. He stops at the red light, and he turns around to look at them for the effect. "Fucking gold of Silla."

Jihoon closes his eyes and leans his head back. He's going to need more coke to survive this day. Or week. God knows how long.

Of course, all the footage has been magically wiped out from the monitoring cameras – except for a three-second clip of Lee Chan in a freaking Santa hat added to his usual suit and sunglasses, sending a kiss to the camera before destroying it with a perfectly thrown baseball.

Jihoon sighs and walks away from his co-workers, who are trying to get the list of museum employees to interrogate; he knows it's not going to be helpful. The gang is always very careful about leaving any evidence. He whips out his phone. There's a message waiting for him.

_Domino's Pizza (9:21)_ _  
_ _Merry Christmas! Enjoy your investigation_ 😘

_Me (9:34)_ _  
_ _Fuck You_

_Domino's Pizza (9:34)_ _  
_ _Next time baby_ 😏

He almost throws his phone to the ground in rage. Instead, he deletes the messages furiously and locks the phone, not wanting to look at it anymore.

This is definitely not the gift he expected to get this Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! you can find me on twitter at @yiwoozi


End file.
